Vacation in San Francisco
by Let The Tumbleweeds Blow
Summary: Amy won 4 plane tickets to San Francisco and takes Sonic, Tails and Cream along. Silver and Blaze also join in on the fun? Will romance be in the air for these six? If it's like most fics you've read, it should be obvious.
1. The Tickets

**_I own no Sonic characters. Credits to Sega._**

**_I decided to switch gears for a bit and have a SonAmy story posted here. I know it's a typical couple to write stories on, but whatever. I also decided to write them like diary entries.  
_**

* * *

**Monday**

**Sonic's Diary  
**

**10:45**

After having my breakfast and doing my usual morning stuff**, **I went to the mailbox to see if I won that contest in that magazine. My hopes were crushed as I saw the result.

"Damn it!" I shouted as soon as I found out that the winner was Amy. The prize was either a year's supply of chili dogs, five video games or four tickets for a plane to San Francisco with about 15000 bucks to spend there depending on the winner's choice. Of course, I predicted that Amy would go with the tickets to SF and possibly FAIL to win my heart there. But FOUR tickets?

"Hey Sonic!" Tails greeted me. "You heard that Amy won that contest?"

"Yeah, I did," I answered, holding the results sheet in my hand. "Which prize do you think she'll take? Knowing she has a crush on me, I think she'll go with the tickets."

"Don't be so sure, Sonic," he responded. "She's not stupid. She may have given up on getting you because of all the times you fled from her. However, I know that the only way to know is to ask Amy herself."

"Ask Amy what?" the rose hedgehog asked as she popped up from behind me. "You think I've given up hope, Tails? Bull! I never give up. In fact, I've just the thing to make you fall for me, my Sonic!" She held up the four tickets in front of my face.

"Uhhh... I'll come..." I told her, fearing her hammer.

"You mean it?" Amy asked.

"Yeah..." I reluctantly responded.

"I KNEW you'd say yes!" She turned to my fox friend. "I still have two extra tickets, you know. Maybe you'd like to take a certain someone you're in love with." She repeatedly raised her eyebrows as she said this. I noticed Tails blush. From there, I knew he was hiding something.

"Uhhhh..." was all that came outta his mouth. "I'll make sure to get her over."

"OK! You do that!" Amy handed over two of the tickets to Tails and turned back to me. "And Sonic and I will prepare for tomorrow's journey!" I lightly pushed her back as I blushed.

* * *

**Tails' Diary**

**11:00**

I arrived at Cream's house after preparing. I wanted to look good asking Cream out on the vacation. I picked a flower on the way because I wanted to let her know how I feel about her. At the doorstep, I knocked on the door.

"Shadow?" I exclaimed, surprised to see him at the door.

"I'm looking after Cream while Vanilla's out," he responded in his dark tone. "I had nothing else to do. You need to see Cream?"

"Yeah, I need to ask her something," I answered. "Amy insisted that I do so." Shadow walked away and dragged the beige bunny to me.

"Have your moment without me," he grumbled to us as he turned away and went to watch TV. Sometimes, I wonder if he'll ever get a girlfriend with that attitude. I could be wrong, though... Anyway, I handed the flower over to Cream.

"Here," I said at the same time. "I got this for you."

"Wow... Thanks, Tails," she responded as she took it. "What's the occasion? It isn't Valentine's Day yet, silly! *giggle* I probably shouldn't have asked you that, though. I know what you're here for. Amy told Mr Shadow to tell me. I really wish it was a surprise."

"I think I know what you're-" My sentence got cut off as Cream's lips pressed against my cheek. When she pulled away, we smiled at each other.

"You're so cute," I said to her after a while. "Shall we prepare for tomorrow?" I held out my hand to her. She giggled and took it. Leading her to the shops to help her buy stuff, I couldn't help regretting to tell her that I love her. Oh well! I'll do it tomorrow! I just don't know when...

* * *

**Sonic's Diary**

**14:00**

I wish somebody would help me! Amy's been taking me to a bunch of clothes shops trying on lots of dresses and asking me how she looked in them. Every minute, it's the same, "How do I look in this one, sweetie?" crap from Amy and the old, boring, "You look better than in the last dress," lie from me.

It was a lie because what I was really thinking was, _You look beautiful no matter what dress you're wearing_. I really like her. I run away from her because I'm too shy to admit it. To think I, Sonic the Hedgehog, could be the fastest thing alive, enemy of Eggman and chili dog eating world champion, when I can't even confess my feelings to Amy. If it's bad for me, it's bound to be even worse for Tails! I know; I'll tell Amy when we're in the hotel in San Francisco.

Anyway, I decided to put an end to Amy dressing into different dresses and just spoke my mind.

"What about this one, Sonic?" she asked as she just put on a turquoise dress with sunflowers and butterflies.

"Hmmm, I don't know," I started. "I'm not sure whether to go with this one or the green one. You know what, I don't care. Buy whichever one you want!"

"C'mon, Sonic!" Amy responded. "You must have some preference!"

"No, I really don't care which one you wear. You look beautiful no matter what you wear."

"You mean it, Sonic?"

"Yeah. Now, let's go. I'm getting bored." I held out my hand and as expected, she took it. I led us out and pretty much hung out for the rest of the day.

* * *

**_Expect another chapter soon. _**

**_Check out UpbeatButNegative's profile for more stories!_**


	2. The Journey

_**I own no S**__**onic characters. Credits to Sega.**_

_**Sonic, Amy, Tails and Cream travel to the airport. Well, only two arrive by the end of this chapter.  
**_

* * *

**Tuesday**

**Cream's Diary**

**09:00**

"Are you ready, Cream?" Mother asked me after I finished by morning preparations.

"Yes, I am!" I responded. "What will you do when I'm gone?"

"Well, sweetie," she started. "By Vector's invitation, I'm gonna stay at the Chaotix. Shadow kindly invited himself to watch the house while we're gone, so you don't have to worry. By the way, did you say that Sonic was taking Tails' things and Amy was taking your things?"

"Yep!"

Just then, the doorbell rang. Mother went to the door and opened it. It was my all time crush, Tails, who was ready to take me to the airport. He didn't know of my love for him until later.

"Hello, Ms Vanilla," he greeted Mother. "Is Cream ready?"

"Yes, she is," she answered. "Bye, Cream!" She strolled out of the house to the Chaotix. I just hope Mr Vector doesn't creep her out. After bidding her farewell, I walked up to the yellow fox and as a surprise to myself, pecked his cheek with my lips, my eyes closed. I couldn't help it. When I realised what I did, I backed away from him immediately.

"I'm sorry, Tails!" I stammered. "I couldn't help it!" I was thinking that he would eventually think I'm annoying. However, he pulled me closer to him, feeling my sorrow.

"It's all right, Cream," he told me. "But we shouldn't focus on that. Let's go the airport. Amy and Sonic should already be on their way."

"May we take the long way?" I asked.

"Hmmmm... Sure!" he answered. He seemed really happy with that answer. I really like him, so I think he likes me back. Why would he want to walk to the airport with me? But, I shouldn't jump to conclusions.

After getting our stuff, we set off. About 30 minutes later, our legs got pretty tired. I got worried about Tails, so I asked him if his legs were getting tired.

"Yeah, now that I actually think about it," he answered. "Are yours?" I nodded my head. "Well, want me to carry you?"

"W-what?" I stuttered. That question really took me by surprise. But, he didn't seem to take no for an answer. I blushed a bright red as he lifted me up, like a baby being cradled by his or her mother. Some would say that Tails was being creepy, but to me, it was like a dream.

* * *

**Amy's Diary**

**09:15**

I checked one last time whether I had everything or not. I wouldn't wanna let my Sonic down, even though he said yesterday that I looked beautiful no matter what I wore! Even though I was really pleased to hear that, I still thought that he must have some preference as to what I wear. Anyway, Sonic also made his preparations, so he decided to check up on me. Yes, he did sleep over at my place last night.

"Hi, Sonic!" I greeted him. "You ready to go already?"

"Well, I am fast," he laughed. "You ready?"

"Yep!" I answered. "Let's go!" Sonic grabbed his stuff and sped away. I sprinted with my things in hand to catch up with him. Oh yeah! We were also carrying Tails and Cream's stuff.

"Wait up!" I shouted to him, losing my breath.

"Whoops..." Sonic sounded. "Sorry, but you know me!" So, we pretty much walked the rest of the way there. I didn't want the hustle and bustle of the bus and train ruining our moment.

However, as we were on our way, I was thinking _"Why is Sonic going to San Francisco with me? I mean, the other times he said yes, it was for a regular hangout. But San Francisco? Something's been up and I'm not aware of it yet... Hmmmm..." _

When we passed a restaurant, we instantly remembered that we didn't eat breakfast. Our stomachs rumbled quite loudly, but Sonic's growled a lot louder than mine. So, we walked in and ordered the "Breakfast Special." As we waited for our food to come, the two of us had a conversation that would change my life.

"Sonic, why do you run away from me?" I started questioning him. "Why must you break my heart like that? Since we first met, you've been hanging out with me when I asked you to just so you wouldn't hurt my feelings more than you do when you dash away! So, I'm catching onto the fact that you only came with me here because you feel sorry for me!"

"Amy, I-"

"Is that true, Sonic the Hedgehog? IS IT?" I slammed my head on the table, not caring that I got a bruise and sobbed my eyes out. It was as if my eyes finally dried out, when all of a sudden, the blue hedgehog placed his arm around me.

"Amy," he started. "I only ran away from you because of a truth. A truth that I was afraid to talk to you about."

"What truth?"

"The truth is..."

* * *

**Tails' Diary**

**09:30  
**

How can you blame me? I just did what my heart told me to. I also blushed when I picked Cream up like that. I was getting tired, but Cream's desires come before mine. I twisted my namesakes and took off for flight. I'm sure that Cream enjoyed her flight because I hovered around the city to look at the view.

"It's beautiful, isn't it Tails?" Cream asked.

"It sure is," I agreed. "But I know of something else that's even more beautiful."

"Really? What?" she asked, unaware of what was more beautiful.

"You. Ever since I first saw you, I thought that I found my perfect match. I know it sounds cheesy, but it comes from the heart. I've always had a crush on you." I felt really embarrassed to confess those feelings, but I think it paid off because of Cream's response.

"Oh, Tails! You're so sweet. To tell you the truth, I've always had a crush on you, too." she told me. She went up to me for another kiss, but I stopped her.

"Woah, watch out now," I started. "You don't wanna fall, even though I'll be there for you." I carried Cream over the city and eventually landed at the airport.

It looked really big enough with so many people. I never realized how empty the building looked without the rush (don't ask why). There weren't much planes taking off and landing because of that. The shops also looked empty. Cream and I enjoyed the quietness of the small amount of people in the terminal. Before going through the procedures, we waited for Sonic and Amy.

* * *

_**What does Sonic have to say about Amy (maybe you already know, but suck it (not a misspelling**__** (Wow, brackets in brackets.)**__**))? **__**Was that grammatically correct? Anyway, find out in the next exciting chapter of "VACATION IN SAN FRANCISCO!"**_

_**Check out UpbeatButNegative's profile for more stories!**_


	3. The Arrival

**_I own no Sonic characters. Credits to Sega._**

**_The truth between Sonic and Amy is revealed. They arrive at the airport along with two other friends and meet up with Tails and Cream.  
_**

**_Oh yeah! Those two characters will become part of the main cast of the story._**

**_Also, they travel to their destination.  
_**

**_Is this rushed for a delayed update? _****_School sucks. That is all I'll say on the reason why I haven't updated. _**

**_Valentine's Day is coming up and I need a story on it quick!_**

* * *

**Tuesday**

**Sonic's Diary**

**09:30**

"Amy," I started. "I only ran away from you because of a truth. A truth that I was afraid to talk to you about."

"What truth?" Amy asked, drying her eyes out.

"The truth is that I really care for you. I ran away from you because I couldn't confess my feelings for you. I was too afraid. I have a present that I was supposed to give you, but because of my fear of messing it up, I left it be for a while."

I pulled my arm away from Amy, cleared my throat and leaned towards her. My lips met her cheek and I pulled away. We smiled at each other for a couple of seconds, followed by a rumble from my stomach and a giggle from my crush.

"We should get back to eating," Amy commented. "Our food will get cold and we won't have enough energy."

**09:45**

After eating and paying for our breakfast, we took the bags and took off to the airport. We decided to take the quick way out and take the bus, despite the noise. Along the way, we saw our friends, Silver and Blaze getting on, so we called them over to sit next to us.

"Hi guys!" they both greeted.

"Hey!" we responded.

"What're you guys here for?" Amy asked.

"Off to San Francisco," Silver added to the conversation, as he showed us the tickets. "Why do you think we brought these big bags?"

"Wow, you guys too?" I commented.

"What do you mean?" Blaze asked.

After 45 minutes of chatting about "randumb" stuff (Yes, I mean it random stuff and dumb stuff), the four of us eventually arrived at the airport. There, we saw Tails and Cream sitting on the nearby bench, smiling and laughing. They greeted us and approached us. Amy and I gave their stuff to them and went through the tedious procedures.

**12:30**

After 2 hours of the crap, we decided to have lunch. After all, our plane was to take off at 13:45. A conversation that revealed more about Silver and Blaze than we knew randomly filled our air.

"So, Silver, did you enjoy our date yesterday?" Blaze asked. The other four were surprised to hear this.

"Yep," he immediately answered. "I have Amy to thank for that." We turned to the pink hedgehog, who was on her Facebook on her iPhone.

"What? You know me," she said. "Romance is my specialty! In fact, I was sending advice to Rouge on how to get Knuckles."

"Rouge likes him?" Tails asked.

"Yeah," Blaze answered as she munched on her tuna pasta. "Amy surprised me with that fact. I was surprised to also hear that Silver had a crush on me."

"How'd you guys get together?" I asked.

"Under Amy's advice, I just went up to her and confessed my feelings," Silver responded. The conversation went on and on about love. To get out of it, I said that I needed to take a huge crap (which was conveniently true).

* * *

**Tails' Diary**

**13:00**

Lunch was enjoyable. After filling our bellies and seeing Sonic come back, the six of us were called up to give our tickets. Oh yeah! We still had to go through a few things (such as the passports and security check) before finally taking our seats in the plane. Sonic, Amy, Silver and Blaze were sitting on the four seats in the middle and Cream and I were sitting on the pair of seats on the edge. 45 minutes later, we finally had the safety rules video presented to us. After that boring crap, the jet (which coincidentally looked like Jet) took its position to take off.

"I'm not sure about this, Tails," Cream whimpered. "What if the plane faces an emergency? I'm afraid..."

"Don't worry, Cream," I reassured. "They're professionals. It's not their fault if something happens. Besides, I'll be there for you." I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and turned to kiss her cheek for comfort.

Finally, the plane sped up and ascended into the air. We turned to the windows in excitement (except Cream) and watched as our homes got smaller and smaller as we rose higher and higher in the air. Of course, we stopped rising and just travelled straight when we were high in the sky, with only the blue sky to be seen below. As we continued to travel in the sky safely but swiftly, Cream looked increasingly relieved.

"You feeling okay?" I asked her 45 minutes later.

"Yep," she answered cheerfully. "I appreciate the fact that you care for me that much. You're the first boy I know to go that far. Thanks."

3 hours passed since our take off and there was still half an hour to go. I was surprised to find that none of us threw up yet, little did I know that I jinxed it. As the plane's wheels shot out above the runway of San Francisco International Airport after a half hour, the jet ran over the road, slowing down as the captain parked the plane until it came to a full stop. I turned to see Silver hurl after holding it in for a long time. After exiting the plane and receiving our bags, we journeyed to the hotel that Amy planned for us to stay at beforehand.

Surprisingly, it only took half an hour. When we got our room keys (the keys to rooms 301, 302 and 303), Amy split us up into three pairs. The results were obvious; Sonic and Amy took Room 301, Silver and Blaze took Room 302 and Cream and I took Room 303. The rooms had a lot of space and were comfortable. Each had jade walls, a lavender floor and cyan ceiling. The beds had ruby mattresses, saffron pillows and apricot duvets. The doors weren't quite as white as snow, but it was chalky nevertheless.

The time was one hour forward from where we live, so it was 16:40 in San Francisco. If we were home, it would've been 15:40. Anyway, we decided to rest up in our rooms before touring the area the next day. I laid back playing Final Fantasy 1 & 2: Dawn of Souls (attempting to beat Shinryu in the Lifespring Grotto for the 20th time) while Cream was on my laptop. It was fun to let loose and wind down. But at midnight, I was about to have the best moment of my life.

Oh yeah! We met up with the other four and had dinner in the hotel restaurant. It was delicious!

* * *

**_It IS a SonicAmy story. Just wait for it._**

**_Check out UpbeatButNegative's profile for more stories!_**


	4. The Song

**_I own no Sonic characters. Credits to Sega._**

* * *

**_Guess what?_**

**_Nothing! Here's the story. _**

**:)**

* * *

**Amy's Diary**

**Tuesday**

**23:40**

I saw it all myself. Sonic, Tails, Cream, Silver, Blaze and I were hanging out in Room 301. We weren't really paying any attention to the time. As soon as I checked my watch, Tails brought Cream to their room to have a little chat. Because it was nearly midnight, the other three and I could imagine that they were just tired after leaning over to the aqua wrist clock. Because of my interest in romance, I decided to spy on them.

"I'll be back!" I shouted as I sprinted towards the balcony under the night sky.

"Where are you going?" Silver asked.

"Oh, just to look at the stars," I lied. Ironically, I decided to gaze at the stars for 30 seconds. After getting sidetracked, I turned to the scene.

"Don't the stars look beautiful?" I heard Cream ask Tails.

"Yep. They sure do," the fox responded. "But that's not what I brought you here for."

"Why did you bring me here alone?" the beige rabbit questioned.

"Well, I wanted to sing something to you," he responded. He took off to the room and came back with his guitar. Cream was filled with ecstasy and excitement as she awaited the song that was to be heard.

_'That's why he brought his guitar...' _I thought as Tails started to clear his throat before playing the first chord. After the first verse, Tails began to sing louder. Soon, Sonic, Silver and Blaze arrived at the balcony to see what was going on. By that time, Tails sang the loudest he could, but he was running out of breath.

At the end of the song, we all applauded Tails for his courage and voice. However, he almost literally ran out of breath from his singing and fell on the ground. However, as Sonic and I took him to his bed, we noticed a smile on his face.

"Do you feel okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine, Amy. You told me that love comes with many risks," he told me. We laughed it off and after Sonic dropped his fox friend to his bed, we left the room.

* * *

**Tails' Diary**

**Wednesday**

**00:00**

I almost fell asleep when Cream woke me up to have a chat about the singing.

"You were fantastic when you were singing to me," she told me. "Are you feeling okay?" She put her arm on my shoulder as she smiled.

"Thanks for worrying," I answered. "But, you don't need to. I'm fine. My desires come after any commitment I may want to have towards you."

"What do you mean by that?" she asked, baffled about my previous statement.

I smiled as I responded, "You know that I have a crush on you, right?" She nodded. "Well, this was what I meant. I wanna be more than friends with you. In other words, will you be my girlfriend?" The silence of midnight filled the air as I awaited Cream's answer.

"Yes," was all that came out of Cream's mouth.

I sat up. We stared into each other's eyes. It was just the two of us. Suddenly, the move was made. Closer and closer we leaned towards each other. Closer and closer the best moment of our lives came to us. Closer and closer our hearts came to stopping. It was a huge surprise, so we couldn't help what happened; I was only 10 and Cream was only 8 (that's quite the age difference between us and the rest of the team). Our lips finally met, showing us that we were perfect for each other. It was our first kiss (not counting the times my crush kissed my cheek) and we wanted to preserve the moment.

Well, at least a certain someone wanted to preserve it for us. She snuck into our room and took a photo of our kiss. When we heard the camera, we broke the kiss and turned to see our romance loving friend, Amy. She was shocked to get caught, but we just smiled at our rose friend and separated to our beds to sleep.

* * *

**_Me: That's right, mother FiretrUCKERS! It's my birthday today!_ _You can try and guess my current age, but it's not a competition, so you won't get anything._**

**_You: Awwww! That's not fair!_**

**_Me: Shut up!  
_**

**_You: No!  
_**

**_Me: (points a gun) You were saying?_**

**_You: Okay, you win..._**

**_Me: _****_(puts down gun) Check out UpbeatButNegative's profile for more stories!_**

**_You: Why? You suck._**

**_Me: (points the gun)_**

**_You: Oh sh-  
_**

**_*BANG!*_**


	5. The Tree

**_I own no Sonic characters. Credits to Sega._**

* * *

**_Stuff happens. That is all. No, seriously. Why is school holding up my updates? I could be lazy, but..._**

**_Whatver, don't expect this to be up to my 'standards.'  
_**

* * *

**Sonic's Diary**

**Wednesday  
**

**07:00**

I really wanted to surprise Amy this morning, so I woke up early to prepare my gift. However, before doing so, I took a shower and brush my teeth because I didn't want my stench to ruin the moment.

"Where're you off to so early, Sonic?" the manager (who was in a black suit) asked me.

"Just out for a walk," I responded. "And if you're worrying, don't. I'll be back for breakfast."

There was no time to waste, so I didn't have my breakfast yet. As I walked out the lobby's doors, the greeting from the early morning sky hit me. The weather looked perfect for a moment between me and Amy.

It took a 20 minute walk to get there, but it was worth it. I enjoyed the silence of the grassy environment when I arrived. With a smile on my face, I grabbed out a pocket knife I 'borrowed' from Tails and carved two letters on both sides of a '+' on the bark of a tree. All three icons were inside a heart, which I also drew on the wood. As I began to make my return journey to the hotel, I bumped into Tails.

"So that's where you were," he told me as he walked to me. "I was sent by Amy to look for you, which shouldn't be a surprise to you since it's Amy." He noticed that I still had his pocket knife in my hand. "I've been looking for this," he added as he received it. I don't know how he did what happened next. He peeled off part of the bark of the tree I carved on. That's not the 'WTF' part yet.

On the way back, he carved Cream and himself on that piece of wood. It had all the details of the physical appearances of the two.

"How the hell did you do that?" I asked my fox friend.

"I've been planning on doing it for while," he responded cheerfully. "I had to plan the pose, the size and other crap. Then, I've carved many drafts of the final product you see in my hand. However, I'm sure you wanna know how I even carve on pieces of wood at all." I nodded. "To answer that, I've looked at YouTube videos and followed the steps." It still looked fantastic for someone who learnt the skill just by looking at YouTube videos. I decided not to question my genius of a pal and continued onwards.

**07:45**

"Hey guys," Amy greeted us as we returned in time for breakfast. She turned to me. "Where were you? I had to send Tails looking for you."

"Just took a walk in the park near this place," I replied. "By the way, I have a surprise waiting for you there. Shall we go at noon?"

"Sure!" she answered cheerfully (what did you expect?) after swallowing her last piece of that scrumptious scrambled egg with toast. She then rushed to our room to get that dress she bought back home. She obviously took too long because she wanted to 'look her best,' even though she looks perfect enough.

* * *

**Tails' Diary**

**08:00**

I've been missing Knux and the others back at home, even though it's been three days, so Cream and I decided to talk to them via web cam. We managed to receive connection with his laptop, but we found someone else on the screen instead.

"Hi guys!" Charmy Bee shouted to us. Then, he leaned to the screen with a grin on his face. "So Tails, I see you've got a new girlfriend... Hehehehe... Anyway, before we catch up, I wanted to tell you that I actually swiped Knux's laptop before taking a crap, which is what I'm doing right... now... In... his... bathroom..." He spun Knux's laptop around for us to take a look at the bathroom. "I am whispering because I don't want him to find me in here."

"Are you sure about even whispering to us now?" Cream asked Charmy. "After all, Knuckles has good hearing."

"That's stupid," he responded. "What is he gonna do? Punch me all the way back to the agency?"

He didn't realise that he forgot to keep his voice down and we awaited his doom. A storm of footsteps was heard and a raging red echidna smashed in, letting out a thunderous roar. Luckily, the poor victim was done with his dump because with fiery fists (literally), Knux started the 'Maximum Heat Knuckles Attack' with a punch that could be compared to the 'Falcon Punch.' Then, we saw him take off in a glide and what happened next could only be heard. Cream and I only assumed that he launched a flurry of homing attacks with his fists forward. Suddenly, he returned to his laptop and turned to the scene and pulled off the 'Awesome Face.' Then, he returned to his rage and continued to clobber Charmy, with Cream covering her eyes in cower.

"Grrrr... That's it!" Charmy yelled. "If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get! Prepare to get your ass kicked by an 8 year old!" He 'ignited' his toy beam sword and let off a gust of swings at Knux.

* * *

**Sonic's Diary**

**12:00**

I was anticipating Amy's arrival because I really wanted to show her that I don't just care for her. I felt that what I told her at breakfast two days ago made us seem only like close friends, even though we kissed afterwards that revelation. Finally, she made it to the park, looking as cheerful and beautiful as ever.

"So, what did you wanna show me?" she asked me with excitement.

"Follow me," I answered as I guided her to the tree in the corner. What she saw was probably the cheesiest thing you could give to a girl, but she loved it anyway. What she saw was the letters 'S' and 'A' with a '+' in between. A heart encircled the three characters. She burst into tears of joy and apologized for being worried about me eariler. I accepted this apology and dropped my head to find a flower that just conveniently bloomed. I leaned towards it, picked it and gave it to her. From there, she knew what I wanted to ask her.

* * *

**_Okay, so I was busy completing Fire Emblem 7 and 8 (they were great!) and just got onto Chapter 3 of Fire Emblem 6. It's not too bad either, but it sure is a hell of a lot harder!_**

**_Check out UpbeatButNegative's profile for more stories (wow, how many times have I said that?)!  
_**


	6. The Dance

_**I own no Sonic characters. Credits to Sega.  
**_

* * *

_**The long finale to the epic romantic comedy!**_

* * *

**Sonic's POV**

**Wednesday**

**12:00**

"So, what did you wanna show me?" she asked me with excitement.

"Follow me," I answered as I guided her to the tree in the corner. What she saw was probably the cheesiest thing you could give to a girl, but she loved it anyway. What she saw was the letters 'S' and 'A' with a '+' in between. A heart encircled the three characters. She burst into tears of joy and apologized for being worried about me eariler. I accepted this apology and dropped my head to find a flower that just conveniently bloomed. I leaned towards it, picked it and gave it to her. From there, she knew what I wanted to ask her.

There's a 'Couples' Ball' event going on at the hotel on Friday and of course, I love Amy, so it was necessary for me to ask her out. I might enjoy it if it's with Amy, so why not?

As I was about to raise my question, she placed her finger on my lip and as if she was a psychic, she just told me, "I know what you want. Of course I'll go to the dance with you!" Obviously, as usual, my moment with my crush was, well... crushed (get it?) because of another** F**iretr**UCKING** stomach rumble, but as expected, Amy giggled and we decided to go back to the hotel restaurant for lunch. However, as we made our way, we heard the sound of a fighter jet in the sky.

"DO A BARREL ROLL!" was all we heard before the plane rolled in the sky. Being the leader of a squadron, three other jets rolled beind it.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**NOW WHAT THE F**IRETR**UCK WAS TEAM STAR FOX (THE TEAM WITH PEPPY AS AN ARWING PILOT, NOT KRYSTAL) DOING? I DUNNO.**_

* * *

After the six of us met up and filled up our bellies, Amy and I decided to hang out away from the others for the rest of the day as a 'date.'

* * *

**21:00**

Amy and I went around the city seeing all sorts of things, including the legendary Golden Gate Bridge. Even to this day, I still don't know why the long bridge is called the GOLDEN Gate Bridge; it's RED. Other than that, it looked really cool. I'd buy it for one TRILLION bucks! Anyway, after a few hours of hanging out, we returned to the hotel, had dinner, took our showers and decided to talk to Knux and the others via Tails' webcam for the rest of the night. So Tails, Cream, Silver, Blaze, Amy and I gathered in Room 301.

Tails knew that the Chaotix were hosting a sleepover, so we expected Espio, Charmy, Vector, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, Big and Omega to be there. As soon as we gained connection with Vector's computer, we greeted each other and from there, things sailed smoothly. I better get going - Charmy has some important news (yeah right).

* * *

**Tails' Diary**

**Thursday**

**12:10**

I was looking up how to get better at slow dancing on the Internet because I'm not very good at it. It will be necessary to be good at dancing by Friday night because of the Couples' Ball in the hotel. Now that Cream and I are a couple, I really wanna impress her with my skills. Just then, I heard a knock on the door. Since Cream and Amy prefer to have lunch at exactly noon, it couldn't have been either of them. Blaze and Silver were actually at the hotel arcades, so it couldn't have been them. I opened the door and found Sonic outside.

"Hi Sonic!" I greeted him. "What brings you here?"

"Hey Tails," he responded. "You heard about the Couples' Ball?"

"Of course," I answered with a slightly worried look on my face. "I was looking up how to be better at slow dancing. I kinda suck at it." Ever since I found out about the ball and during the conversation, I was regretting asking Cream out. She'll find out about my lack of skill at slow dancing. Suddenly, Sonic grew a grin on his face.

"Forget the slow dancing!" he suddenly screamed. "I plan on surprising Amy with my breakdance routines. Since she's good at catching onto what's going on, she may join me and kick the other dancers' asses!"

"But's it a ballroom, not a disco room," I reminded Sonic. "Are you sure the employees will allow it?"

"The posters didn't say what dances are and aren't allowed or what music would play," he instantly replied.

"True." I invited him in and we hung out for an hour, chatting about how we hate the word 'kinda,' and other random stuff while watching the cool Youtubers' videos and munching on some candy bars. Amy and Cream arrived with some leftovers that were saved for us (obviously). As soon as we wolfed them down (which only took 5 minutes), the four of us decided to head for the arcade room that Silver and Blaze were in.

* * *

**13:10**

The arcade room was as vast as the sky. The multitude of arcade machines that came in a variety of colors were arranged like a rainbow. Someone could've came in and moaned, "Woah... It's a double rainbow... Oh my god... Double rainbow all the way... *cries and laughs at the same time*" What a coincidence because the walls and ceiling were sky blue and had clouds painted on them. Anyway, the games ranged from F-Zero to Street Fighter and being that Silver and Blaze enjoy playing all sorts of video games, it was difficult to find the duo, but eventually, we found them...

Playing Mario Kart Arcade GP.

Did I make it sound too dramatic? Whatever.

After they finished with their final race, they turned to us.

"Hey guys!" Blaze greeted us.

"Hiya," we all responded.

"You guys wanna play X-Men over there?" Silver asked as he pointed to the arcade cabinet with X-Men decorations all over it.

"Nothing else to do. Let's go!" Sonic yelled as he strode to the cabinet. All day, we wasted our time and money on X-Men (not really), little did we know that we forgot something **really** important.

* * *

**Silver's Diary**

**Friday**

**09:00**

I got up at around 9am and looked at the time and day on my iPhone 4 and I was knew that I was screwed. I forgot about the Couples' Ball! It wasn't just me either. Sonic was also hooked up on X-Men. We were the only ones there when the others left to eat dinner. An hour had passed since my first moment of panic for the day.

Blaze asked what was wrong during breakfast, but I told her it was nothing.

Afterwards, Sonic took me to the arcades where the other four couldn't hear us.

"We're in big trouble now," he told me in an anxious voice.

"I know," I replied. "How can we practice for the dance in only *looks at watch* 8 hours?"

"It's possible," the blue hedgehog told me. "But I really wanna perfect my break dancing and it's not up to scratch. Yes, I'm practicing break dancing because who knows? The song may be comedic pop music. Anyway, it'll take a while to train my dance skills, so there's only one thing to do." He placed his hand on my shoulder and as if there was something on the ceiling, tilted his head to there. I looked up a second after he did so.

"Why are you looking at the ceiling as if there's something on there?" Sonic asked me.

"Oh, uh... Y-you looked a-at it... like that..." I stammered. "...so... Never mind! Anyway, what is the one thing to do?"

"Wing it," the confident cobalt hedgehog immediately responded.

"Wing it?" I asked.

"Wing it." He nodded.

"Why? Don't things turn out better when planned?" I remembered Tails' advice as I heard those two words. "Our girlfriends may expect better from us."

"Maybe you're right. Maybe you're wrong. Either way, Amy catches onto things much easier than the rest of us," Sonic replied. "You and Blaze should follow my lead when the time comes. I saw Tails practice his dances early in the morning, so we don't need to worry about him and Cream. Besides, they could end up with 'the short oars to paddle the boat with' because it didn't specify what music would be playing. It could be music fit for slow dancing. It could be music fit for break dancing._" _He then reached out for his leather wallet which contained his share of the money he received when we all arrived in San Francisco. "Wanna play some games here?" he asked.

"Sure," I answered, relieved that I knew what to do. I took out my wallet and spent the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon on arcade games.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE 2:**_

_**YOU MAY BE WONDERING, "UBBN, WHERE DID SONIC KEEP HIS WALLET THE WHOLE TIME? YOU DIDN'T SAY HE WAS WEARING PANTS.**_

_**THE ANSWER - WHERE DID SONIC KEEP THAT CHAOS EMERALD IN SUPER SMASH BROS BRAWL? HE WASN'T WEARING PANTS THEN, DID HE?**_

* * *

**14:00**

I'm just kidding, we didn't spend most of the afternoon there. We had lunch and messed around in the park with the other four, but we still spent the morning on games. Oh yes we did!

Oh, did I mention we bought tuxedos and gowns for the dance? I didn't, did I? Well, I was the only male that looked badass in black! Sonic and Tails looked goofy. With the girls, Blaze looked gorgeous in her saffron gown. Complimentary colors FTW!

...

...

...

Oh right! Amy and Cream. The pink hedgehog's attire was teal and the beige bunny wore a ruby red robe.

* * *

**Tails' Diary**

**18:00**

**AKA, 'I could die of embarrassment time'**

The ballroom was huge. The chandelier hung above all the dancers that were in tuxedos and gowns. The curtains on the left side were made of silver fabrics. On the right, they were gold. The walls and ceiling were tanned and the beige marble floor was thoroughly polished. It was hard to believe that the last Couples' Ball ended in a disaster, or so I was told by Rouge, who went there last year. The only parts of the ballroom that were dark were the rounded windows that appeared as merely ultramarine circles on the walls. As the dance went on, they would grow dimmer. For this evening, a big iPhone stereo system was placed opposite the entrance, but enough of the descriptions.

I was amazed when I saw Cream in her dress. No one could compete with her. Fearing that my dancing would fail to impress her, I shuffled into the ballroom. Sonic and Silver seemed more and relaxed, but I didn't know why. We decided to chat for a while before the music began to play.

"You know Tails," Sonic started. "You're gonna have to improvise if the songs turn out to be pop."

"Same for you if the songs turn out to be slow," I responded. "Well, knowing my luck, it'll probably be the pop."

"In a good way?" Silver asked as he brought us some drinks.

"Nope," I answered. "I practiced slow dancing, not break dancing. It's bad enough that I still kinda suck at slow dancing, but I suck even more at break dancing. I'm sure you know this Sonic, but I was never the dancing type and - "

"Ladies and gentlemen," the DJ (another guy in a tuxedo (obviously)) called on a green microscope. "Boys and girls. Pick a partner and let the dancing begin!"

The three of us reunited with our girlfriends and I held Cream's hands in such a way that we were expecting slow classical music to come up, but the music that came out was...

...

...

...

* * *

**_No more need for the drama. I'm splitting the finale into two parts._**

**_For those wondering why I made this chapter longer than usual, I decided to make chapters that long from now on. Around 1000 words doesn't seem long enough anymore now that I'm nearing my 6 month anniversary.  
_**

**_Check out UpbeatBut blah blah blah. See ya in part 2 of the finale.__  
_**


	7. The End

_**I own no Sonic characters. Credits to Sega.  
**_

* * *

**_For real, the end of 'Vacation in San Francisco' is near. Seeing that it's the finale, I felt that it would be fitting that everyone's diary entries were on, even if one turns out too short.  
_**

**_I've never described dance scenes before, so bear with me if it's too short.  
_**

* * *

**Tails' Diary**

**18:00**

**AKA, 'I could die of embarrassment time'**

"Ladies and gentlemen," the DJ (another guy in a tuxedo (obviously)) called on a green microscope. "Boys and girls. Pick a partner and let the dancing begin!"

The three of us reunited with our girlfriends and I held Cream's hands in such a way that we were expecting slow classical music to come up, but the music that came out was **pop music**. Just what I needed. I practiced for slow classical music, but pop music played. I felt like running out of the ballroom in fear of failing Cream, but I took the outcome like a man. I followed Sonic's 'advice' from about... a... minute ago... Never mind! Anyway, I took Sonic's 'advice' and improvised, but not before watching Sonic pull off some crazy moves for a minute. Silver was watching for a bit, too.

He was drawing a crowd with his skills. He had no intention of failing to impress. Suddenly, he was starting to moonwalk! Not only that, he moonwalked to Silver and threw him to the center of the crowd! Not only that, as the psychic hedgehog descended, he executed a 360 spin! Afterwards, the two were popping and locking, drawing even more people to them. Eventually, Sonic moonwalked to me and threw me to the center! I was shocked, but I did two front flips before landing on my feet (yes, my friend did throw me that high). I immediately felt confident with myself because well... If you can do two front flips and land perfectly, what can't you do?

The three of us were really impressing our girlfriends with our improvised moves. It was as if we practiced for it. One kickass dance move followed the other and each sequence of moves increased everyone's hype. Eventually, Amy, Cream and Blaze joined in and great things were expected of us. Different songs meant different moves, but none of them failed to impress.

About 30 minutes later, the DJ announced that it was time for a break. Boy, was I glad! It's one thing to impress the public, but I was about to collapse. I still wonder to this day why all the songs in that time were pop. I decided to use this time to have a chat to Cream.

"Wow Tails. You never cease to impress me," she told me with a smile. "First the song and now the dances. I'm really lucky to have you as a boyfriend."I blushed a bright red.

"Thanks," I started. "But I'm sure there are better guys out there."

"Like who?" the cute bunny questioned. "No one I know is as smart as you or as dedicated to make me happy as you." She then turned around to the public and back to me. Then back to the public. Then back to me. Then back to the public. Then back to me. Thankfully, I wasn't part of the surrounding public at the time because I didn't, won't and never want people stealing my girlfriend. "I think we should take the rest of this conversation outside," I heard Cream finally say after turning to the public and back to me.

* * *

**Cream's Diary**

**18:30  
**

"Where are you two going?" Amy asked as we leaving.

"Outside to have a private conversation," Tails responded. "Well, knowing my relationship with Cream now, we might not be back for the evening."

"I'll be sure to tell the rest,"the rose hedgehog reassured me before sipping from her cup of juice. "You know," she continued. "I'm really proud of you two. You're twelve and ten years, yet you're going out with each other. I was never able to achieve that when I was your age Tails."

"You have Sonic now, right?" I asked.

"We talked about it a day or two ago," Amy answered. "See ya later!" She then rushed to Sonic, who was nibbling on a cookie.

After we made it outside, the two of us smiled at each other.

"This is nice, isn't it?" Tails asked me. "Just the two of us under the night sky." I let off a slight giggle.

"It's only 18:30," I replied, looking at my watch.

"The feelings are still true," he told me. "Anyway, where were we?" We began to remember where we left off back in the ballroom.

"I think I got it," I said after a few seconds. "Uhhh... What was it again? Uhhh... Oh yeah! No one I know is as smart as you or as dedicated to make me happy as you." I leaned towards his cheek to kiss him. I giggled as he blushed a brighter red than he did last time. "I didn't want anyone to see that in public because it might be embarrassing."

"That's embarrassing?" the kitsune asked. He then chuckled. "This is embarrassing!" He grabbed my hands, pulled me towards him and pressed his lips against mine in such a swift and smooth motion. When I caught up with what was going on, I closed my eyes and treasured the moment. When we broke apart, we went to our room and just sat there, looking at the stars.

* * *

**Silver's Diary**

**19:00**

"Ladies and gentlemen!" the DJ announced. "Boys and girls! Grab your partners and let the dancing continue!" I found Blaze after a couple of seconds and heard the slow classical music that began to play. Blaze and I suck at slow dancing and all we knew was the basic starting position, but I used what I learned from that one Disney show and guided her through the dance.

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**

**_BE PREPARED FOR REFERENCES TO 'THE SUITE LIFE OF ZACK AND CODY'_**

**_CREDITS TO DISNEY FOR THE SHOW_**

* * *

"Now Blaze," I whispered. "I am the frame and you are the pretty picture." She nodded with agreement.

"Step back," I said. She did so as I stepped forward. "Step forward." She did so as I stepped backwards.

"And again?" Blaze asked me.

"Yes," I answered, so steps one and two were repeated. "Now, under the bridge," I continued as I held up the hand that was holding Blaze's. She spun around before arriving to the other side. "And back under the bridge." She repeated her spin.

"Back and forward again?" the feline asked.

"Yes." She stepped backwards and forwards as I stepped the opposite directions. Then, she twirled under the bridge to one side and back to the other. We maneuvered across the floor rotating as we stepped backwards and forwards for a while.

* * *

**Blaze's Diary**

**19:05**

I guess he got tired of the 'back, forward, back, forward, bridge, bridge' cycle, so he decided to do something else.

"Now together," he told me as he drew me towards him. "And apart," he said as we leaned away from each other. "And together," he repeated as he veered towards each other. We spun around on the spot on his order. Eventually, we halted when Silver said," Down!" and threw me near the floor (with our hands held obviously). He then pulled me back up.

"Wanna lead?" the white hedgehog asked me with a smile. I love his dimples to this day.

"Sure," I responded. The process was repeated almost exactly the same, except Silver spun under the bridge and pulled himself down before I pulled him back up. Eventually, we improvised some new ballroom dances.

"Wow, you're pretty light on your feet," Silver told me five minutes later.

I pulled myself down and said with a smile, "Shut up and kiss me." He pressed his lips against mine after leaning towards me. He then pulled me back up and allowed me to kiss him. I did so and we turned to the window to look at the stars.

We danced the night away.

* * *

**Amy's Diary**

**21:00**

The Couples' Ball finally came to a close. I was disappointed when the time came because I realized that Sonic's a pretty good dancer, but I enjoyed the evening all the way.

I decided to stare at the stars from the balcony of my room for the rest of the evening and reflect on what happened over the past few days. Sonic's confession, our kiss, Tails' song... This has been a memorable holiday and Sonic asked me to meet the others outside to take a picture of the six of us in front of the hotel.

"Sounds great, but not now," I told him. "I wanna be by myself and in peace."

"Are you feeling okay?" Sonic asked me. "It's usually you who wants to be in the photos."

"No reason, really," I said. "I just wanna be at peace after all that happened. I'm sure the others are still waiting for you."

"Nope, I think I'll just stay here for a bit." I shuffled along the bench to make room for Sonic. "A lot has changed, hasn't it?"

"Yep," I agreed. "I'm thinking that if I didn't win that contest for the tickets to this place, we wouldn't be in this situation. You may not have confessed your feelings to me. We wouldn't have kissed that day." We pretty much talked about the past and our relationship.

* * *

**Sonic's Diary**

**21:15**

"I got something for you on the way upstairs," I told Amy. I left the balcony and took the rose from outside that I placed on the table. I returned with one knee on the floor and offered it.

"Sonic, there's no need for the formalities," I laughed.

"Why not?" I asked. "You're the perfect girl. I'm sure you'd expect at least some form of respect."

"C'mon Sonic. I'm nothing special," I told him.

"I just told you. You're perfect. Why be so modest?" I smiled as I handed the flower over to Amy.

"I love you Amy umm... Rose," I announced. She giggled as I said the word 'rose.'

"Oh Sonic, I love you too." She leaned towards each other for a kiss. It seemed like we were gonna go through this moment without any interruptions, but just as our lips were half an inch away from each other...

"Hey Sonic! You coming down yet?" We jumped, turned around and saw Tails and Cream flying next to our balcony.

"Hey guys!" I greeted. "Yeah, we'll be taking the long way." I took Amy's hand, with her free hand placing the flower in a mini vase I bought and we walked down the stairs.

I swear before I closed the door, I heard Tails say, "Sonic's probably the last of me, him and Knuckles to get a girlfriend," followed by Cream giggling. I didn't let it get to my head. Anyway, on our way downstairs, we told each other jokes to amuse each other.

We saw Tails, Cream, Silver and Blaze as we were stepped across the ground floor.

"You lovebirds ready?" Silver asked as he levitated his iPhone 4 in the air.

"You can speak for yourself," Amy amswered.

"What do you mean?" he asked before looking at Blaze. "Oh!" he then voiced.

We got into our positions. Silver and Blaze were ready to hold a kiss and Tails and Cream held their hands in the air like they just didn't care! Sorry, I had to. Anyway, Amy and I simply wrapped our arms around each other.

"Ready?" Silver asked us all as he set the iPhone to 'Camera' and held it out.

We all nodded and counted, "3! 2! 1!"

"Wait!" I shouted immediately after one.

"What?" everyone else shouted.

"Don't we have just over two weeks before we have to go home?" We all turned around.

"Damn it!"

* * *

**The Monday after the Monday after the following Monday**

So we pretty much messed around in San Francisco for rest of the time we had.

Silver threw up when we arrived home, but it was worth it for him to play his video game consoles again.

Blaze visited Silver once every three or four days and no longer had to worry about past events occuring in her dreams.

Cream reunited with Cheese and Vanilla and decided to let Tails sleep over every once a week.

Tails got around to playing more video games (a lot) with Knux and the others and no longer had to worry about his feelings for Cream.

Amy no longer chased me and even decided to sleep over at my place every now and then.

I, Sonic the Hedgehog... well...

...

...

"Where were you all this time? I got tired of fighting Knuckles and Shadow every two days!"

"I just took a vacation Eggy."

"Why didn't you bring me along?"

"Why? You never liked San Francisco anyway. Besides, you'd probably destory the city anyway."

"True... Now that you're back though..."

SLAM!

"You just don't learn, do you Eggman?"

I sighed and spin dashed through the cage, therefore thwarting another one of Baldy McNosehair's plans.

* * *

**_Finally, I'm done with this story. I'd like to thank my readers of it and myself for writing the story. I got some inspiration from a few fellow authors, but whatever..._**

**_Now that you've read Vacation in San Francisco, what will you do now?_**

**_You can either wait for my next Sonic story or revisit some old ones._**


End file.
